


Otherwise

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets his reward. Justice League crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise

## Otherwise

by Indian_Skimmer

<http://www.geocities.com/indian_skimmer/>

* * *

Author's Note- This follows on from the JL episode 'A Better World', where Lex helps the Justice League to defeat an alternate version of themselves, and the alternate Superman's robot duplicates. There's a more detailed review (and some pictures of the black-clad Superman) at <http://www.jlanimated.com/episodes/index.php?id=39>

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's what I asked for, isn't it?" Lex shrugged his shoulders gratefully into the clean linen shirt. Really, if he were going to keep ending up in prison he would have to do something about the clothes. What were the chances of there being a tailor somewhere that would hand-sew grey jumpsuits? 

"You won't learn anything from it. It has no powers anymore, and no memory." 

Lex shook his head, and checked the mirror one last time before heading out of the bathroom. 

The two figures stood side by side on his cream carpet, neither of them deigning or needing to sit on one of the chairs. The figure on the right watched Lex intently. The other simply gazed blankly ahead into the wall. 

"What I will learn from it is immaterial, Superman." Lex settled down into the sofa himself, crossing his legs and propping one foot on the plain glass coffee table. "And frankly, none of your business." 

Superman watched him sit down, his face showing its usual expression of slightly superior concern. It was an expression Lex had never quite managed to master without appearing mildly sinister at the same time. He was sorely tempted to ask Superman how he did it; perhaps it was something to do with the hair... 

Superman shifted, impatient at Lex's continued regard. He glanced once to his left, and then back at Lex, who was still lounging happily. "Well, then..." 

"Yes, well." Lex gestured vaguely at the door. "Don't feel you have to say thank you before leaving." 

"No. I won't." Superman paused, "but thank you anyway." He turned and strode to the door. For a moment Lex thought he would actually slam it behind him, but the ingrained Kent manners took over, and Superman closed the door behind himself with a quiet snick. 

That left Lex almost alone. The figure still standing in the middle of his living room was hardly enough to count as any kind of company. 

Lex stood up and walked over to it. Superman had been foolish enough to mention his double's robot army during his pathetic pleas for help back in the prison. It has been fairly simple to convince him to collect one and hand it over in part-payment for Lex's help. He had of course insisted on removing its heat-vision and some other vaguely interesting capabilities first, but Lex was sure it would still prove to be useful in some ways. 

Lex reached out, and a little up, and ran his hands across the robot's shoulders. The other Superman may well have been slightly insane, but he certainly knew how to build his stand-ins. The muscle under Lex's hand felt warm and firm and... Well, he'd been incarcerated for a long time, and prison could be very, very dull sometimes. 

"I have complete control over you now he's gone, yes?" 

The robot didn't even turn its head. "I will do whatever you command Lex Luthor, so long as it harms no one else." 

"So you would do things that would harm me?"The fact that Superman had specifically not included Lex in his protection order was possibly very interesting. "No, don't answer that. I'm not sure I want to know..." Lex ran his fingers along the silvery-white edge of his robot's cape instead. "Tell me, can you take the uniform off and leave this on, or is it all one piece?" 

"I can." There was no hesitation in the robot's voice, and absolutely no curiosity about why Lex would want to know. 

Lex walked slowly back to his sofa and sat down. "Then do it." 

He had been expecting some kind of slow, wriggling strip; a chance to see how flexible his new toy was going to be. Instead, it just put both hands to its stomach and tore. 

The black material came away in shreds, falling in frayed heaps onto Lex's floor. The white and red symbol, apparently part of the cape, swung against its bare chest, barely covering it's dark nipples. 

"God, good. Keep going." 

The robot continued to tear. It ripped tight, clinging material away from its legs, yanking the ends free without bothering to remove it's boots. The last swatch of material was dragged free of its hips, leaving just a shimmery, silvery-white thong underneath. 

"Is that enough Lex Luthor?" 

Lex took a moment to remember exactly how to form words. "That is more than adequate, thank you." He rose, almost helplessly, and walked forward. The replication of skin and muscle was absolutely, utterly perfect, even down to the slight golden tan. Lex reached his hand forward and touched warm, yielding flesh that he would never, ever be able to tell from the real thing. 

"You really are identical aren't you?" 

"It would be harder to make an inexact copy of Kal-El, Lex Luthor." 

Lex couldn't disagree with the logic, or the results. "I suppose it would." His hand still rested on the duplicate's hip, the thin string of the thong nestling under his fingers. "Worried about someone seeing your panty-line under all that spandex?" 

Apparently that didn't require an answer. 

Instead, Lex bent forward, pushed the cape back, and very gently let his mouth settle on the robot's bare shoulder. "You understand what I'm going to do now?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, I wouldn't want to..." Lex paused. He wasn't sure how that sentence was going to finish, and was equally unsure that he wanted to find out. "It will make it easier. You'll know how to react." 

"I can react in any way you wish Lex Luthor. Perhaps you should tell me what you prefer?" 

Lex caught his breath against the robot's fake skin. "Perhaps you can surprise me. Although you could start by just calling me Lex." 

"Lex." 

"Yes." Lex licked, and then bit down. The muscle yielded under his teeth, the skin giving slightly instead of breaking. "And you." 

"Me?" 

"You have a name?" 

"No." 

"You're not called Superman, or Kal?" 

"No." 

"Well then... How about Clark?" The shoulder muscle jumped beneath Lex's mouth; a sudden, uncontrollable twitch. 

"Whatever you wish, Lex Lu... Lex." The robot's voice seemed a little ragged, possibly, Lex thought, while it shifted its programming to accommodate this sudden change of identity. 

"Then kiss me Clark." 

Clark bent and met Lex's mouth. A hot agile tongue slid between Lex's teeth and licked hard at his own. Lex let his head fall back and his hands wind up into the shiny, dark hair. He held Clark's mouth to his until he was almost gasping for breath. Slowly the robot pulled away. 

"Was that..?" 

"It was fine, Clark." Lex still clung to Clark's hair, his fingers twisted in the dark strands. "You can do it again if you want." 

It did, bending and kissing until Lex was breathless and pawing at Clark's hips and hair and shoulders. 

"Stop, stop. Wait." 

"This is not what you require Lex?" It seemed slightly confused, his forehead furrowing in apparent concern. 

"No, it's not." Lex took a step back. "What I require is for you to go lie down on my bed. Face down." He stroked the white cape again. "And take this off." 

The robot lifted its head and scanned methodically along the walls. Location determined it walked into the hallway and disappeared in the direction of Lex's bedroom. 

Lex took a moment to catch his breath. He unbuttoned his pale shirt and slid a hand down his own chest. A slight sheen of sweat had risen on his skin, just from Clark's two kisses. It had been too long since he'd had a man in his bed. It had been even longer since it was occupied by one of the succession of tall dark young men he had been drawn to after Clark walked away from him for the last time. 

Breathing more steadily now, he walked out into the hall. His bedroom door was drawn closed but not shut. Lex pushed it open with both hands and stepped inside. 

Clark had spread his white cape across Lex's bed, and was lying face down on top of it. His skin stood out like honey on the milky surface, unbroken except for the white line of the thong and the smooth black leather of the high boots. Lex walked forward. His hands reached out to stroke Clark's calves. His thumbs glided across the line where the supple dark leather gave way to equally firm skin. 

"I'm going to take these off now." 

There was no reply from the robot on Lex's bed. 

Lex peeled the boots back, pausing to drop and lick at Clark's bare feet as they were revealed. Apparently robots didn't sweat much, his feet still smelling of clean leather and, strangely, a hint of ivory soap. Lex stayed there for a moment, sucking at Clark's instep and then running his tongue around a curved ankle. 

Clark twisted slightly under Lex's touch. 

Lex grinned and licked again. "You can make noise if you want." 

Clark gasped, just a low outflow of breath, half-muffled in the pillow. 

Lex bent his head back down and carried on, sliding his kisses along Clark's calves then up to lap at the back of his thighs. 

The gasps got progressively louder, ending in a startled whine as Lex's bare chest pressed suddenly at Clark's back. Lex laughed, gasping a little himself, and pushed against Clark harder, his nipples rubbing Clark shoulders, his hips forcing down into the curve at Clark's waist. 

"Do I need to stretch you?" Lex whispered in the curved shell of Clark's ear, stray hairs tickling his lips as he spoke. 

The robot shook its head and pushed back against Lex's body. Lex rode the movement, sliding back down so he could slip a finger inside Clark's ass. He reached for the oil in the night stand anyway, not wanting to miss the sensation of spreading it inside, wanting to feel the flex of Clark's body around him without it being too intense to appreciate. 

Clark's gasping had become almost continuous now, joined by sparse but desperate little movements. When Lex freed his fingers and slid the white thong down, Clark was hard underneath, and as anatomically correct as it was possible for a complete fake to be. 

"Lex, please!" 

Lex wasn't sure if Clark knew what he was asking for, but was more than happy too oblige. He slid his own pants off, kicked socks free of his feet, and threw the whole lot onto the floor. Clark used the space to push up onto his knees, bracing himself on his elbows, clutching handfuls of his cape for balance. 

Lex moved over him, skin to skin. He reached down, slid a slick, oily hand over himself, then lined up and pushed inside Clark in one gentle motion. 

Clark screamed. His head snapped back, turning desperately to hunt for Lex's mouth. Lex twisted to kiss him, pushing his tongue behind Clark's teeth as his hips pushed him forwards into Clark's body. Clark found his own rhythm and pushed back, driving Lex higher and harder and deeper in, still gasping and yelling in constant counterpoint to the sound of their bodies sliding together. 

It was over to soon, for Lex's taste it always was, and he came inside Clark hard and silently. He dropped shuddering over Clark's back, trusting those arms to support his weight. His hand slid gently down, stroking Clark's fluttering stomach muscles, then grasping him with still slick fingers. Clark came almost immediately, shooting over Lex's hand, his own stomach and the smooth, glittering whiteness of the cape. 

Lex let them both stop shaking, then slid free, rolling off Clark's body and onto the bed. Clark pulled the cape of from underneath himself, wiped them both clean and threw the material aside. 

Lex touched Clark's shoulder and eased him back down to lie flat on the bed. 

"So why did you do it Clark?" 

Clark sighed, and buried his face into the pillow. "When did you realise it was me?" 

Lex laughed, quietly. "Just now." 

"Oh." Clark was still face-down, trying hard not to look up into Lex's eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Lex stroked Clark's warm, real shoulder. "Although you still haven't told me why." 

"What else could I do? Leave you with a piece of alien technology from an alternate dimension and with no idea what you were going to do with it?" He lifted his head for a moment. "I needed to see what you had planned." 

"Well, you certainly found out." 

There was a long silence. Clark rolled over onto his back, finally meeting Lex's tired, pale eyes. "Lex?" 

"Yes." 

"Can we just pretend I haven't found out yet? Just for a while?" 

Lex reached out and pulled Clark closer. He was warm and heavy, and probably wasn't going to move anyway. "I think I can probably manage that." He smoothed Clark's hair back and gently kissed his forehead. "Just for a while, anyway." 

Clark closed his eyes and drifted, fast asleep in Lex's arms, while above them a robot in a blue costume flew slow circles in the Metropolis sky. 


End file.
